Nickelodeon Infinity
Nickelodeon Infinity is toys-to-life action-adventure sandbox video game to be developed by Avalanche Software and Paramount Digital Entertainment. It, like Skylanders and Disney Infinity, requires figures to play the game. Summary After being captured by Man Ray, Nora Dershlit and Hayley Ferguson, Heroes and Villains of Nickelodeon animated and live action TV shows must team up with each other to stop him and their robot dinosaur minions and save their worlds from danger. Figures (Playable) SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tenticles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton iCarly *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay *Gibby Victorious *Tori Vega *Andre Harris *Robbie Shaprio *Rex Powers *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega The Fairly OddParents * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Planet Sheen *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Doppy Doppweiler *Nesmith CatDog *CatDog *Winslow Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt Rugrats *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Dil Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Kimi Finster *Spike The Wild Thornberrys *Eliza *Darwin *Donnie *Debbie *Marianne *Nigel The Angry Beavers *Daggett Doofus "Dag" Beaver *Norbert Foster "Norb" Beaver Hey Arnold! *Arnold Shortman *Gerald Martin Johanssen *Helga G. Pataki *Phoebe Heyerdahl Invader Zim *Zim *G.I.R. My Life as a Teenage Robot *JX-9 (Jenny) *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon Avatar: The Lat Airbender/The Legend of Korra *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Korra Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom *Samantha Manson *Tucker Foley T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell Sanjay and Craig *Sanjay *Craig Zoey 101 *Zoey Brooks *Dustin Brooks *Chase Matthews *Dana Cruz *Nicole Bristow *Michael Barret *Quinn Pensky *Logan Reese *Lola Martineze *James Garrett Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Ned Bigby *Jennifer Mosely *Simon Nelson-Cook Drake & Josh *Drake *Josh Big Time Rush *Kendall *James *Logan *Carlos Sam & Cat *Dice The Loud House *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride The Thundermans *Phoebe *Max *Nora *Billy Henry Danger *Captain Man *Kid Danger Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *April O'Neil Bunsen is a Beast *Bunsen *Mikey Limited-Time or Exclusive Figures *Gary *Jorgen von Strangle *Pearl (Wal-Mart and GameStop exclusive) *Halloween SpongeBob *Spunky *Future Timmy Turner (Target exclusive) *Jasmine Fenton (Exculsive at the 3DS starter pack, limited-time at stores) *Karen (Exclusive at the 3DS pack, store release exclusive at Wal-Mart) More soon Starter Pack In the console and mobile versions, It came with the video game, the portal, SpongeBob figure, Carly Shay figure, Tori Vega figure, the 3 level toys, stickers and a poster. While in the 3DS version and the PSVita version, it comes with same thing, but with a 3DS and PSVita Portal, an exclusive Jasmine Fenton figure, Gary figure, Spunky figure and batteries. Gameplay The game is similar to Disney Infinity, but contains some door like Gates (where you need to be in from a respective franchise to enter), and an option to collect accessories to customize your characters. You can also update your characters' fighting skills. Gates Powers Base Rare Nick Treasures Each level pack parts has at least 1 (or 2 in some parts) Rare Nickelodeon Treasure. If collected, it will not only reward the character, but it will be also placed in the hub level as well. Hats/Accessories TV show Objects You can find these on every stage. These can uncover secrets. Those are in order: *Krabby Patties (requires an character from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cameras (requires an character from iCarly) *iPears (requires an character from Victorious) *Microphones (requires an character from Big Time Rush) *Wands (requires an character from The Fairly OddParents) *Ghost Portal (requires an character From "Danny Phantom) *Ice Cream (requires an character From "Bunsen Is A Beast) *Bubble Gum (requires an character from "Henry Danger ") *Comic Book ( requires an character from "The Loud House) *Diaper (requires an Character From "Rugrats") *Pizza (requires an Character From Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles) * Remote Control (requires an character From Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius/Planet Sheen) *Craig (requires an character From Sanjay And Craig) *Jeep (requires an character From Wild Thornberrys) *Computator (requires an character From Invader Zim) *TUFF Mobile (requires An Character From TUFF puppy) *Diary (requires An Character From Zoey 101) *Guitar (requires an Character From Sam And Cat) *Baseball Bat (requires an Character From Hey Arnold) Hub Level The hub level for this game is SpongeBob's Pineapple House. It has 6 rooms. Soundtrack #Twelfth Street Rag (Bikini Bottom Theme) #Leave It All to Me (Webcam theme) #Beggin' On Your Knees (Concert Theme) #Big Time Rush Theme Song (Big Time Rush Theme) Level Packs Each level pack is splited into 5 parts. Sometimes, some level packs have special collectibles and special goals. Sandbox *Nickelodeon Infinity Sandbox Reception Trivia ESRB This game got an E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes while 3DS version got a E rating for Comic Mischief and Cartoon Violence Quotes Warner Bros. Infinity/Quotes Sequels/Expansions Nickelodeon Infinity 2.0: Nicktoons Edition The 2.0 version will introduce Harvey Beaks. Nickelodeon Infinity 3.0: Movies Edition The 3.0 version will introduce Rango. Cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Heffer, Dog *Miranda Cogsrove - Carly Shay *Victoria Justice - Tori Vega, Lola Martineze *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko, Winslow *Jim Cummings - Cat *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton, Filburt *Jerry Trainor - Spencer Shay, Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Jenette McCurdy - Sam Puckett *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner *Janice Kawaye - JX-9 (Jenny) *Collin Dean - Lincoln Loud *Jamie Lynn Spears - Zoey Brooks *Ariana Grande - Cat Valentine *Drake Bell - Drake Parker *Josh Peck - Josh Nichols *Rich Horvitz - Daggett Doofus "Dag" Beaver *Nick Bakay - Norbert Foster "Norb" Beaver *More coming soon..... Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Game that uses figures Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games